You've Gone Unnoticed
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Sometimes the people who you really like are totally unnoticed. NearxOC MAJOR FLUFF


**Moth: **OMG! Hello there :) I am terribly sorry that I've been so M.I.A with all my stories, but I'm kinda stuck and lazy :P I did however manage to write this adorable Near fluff short for a friend, _**QuarterQueen13DN. **_I hope she likes it, and I hope you like it too :) I do NOT own Near or Light or Death Note, I only own Rachel :) !

* * *

><p>All my friends had their minds made up about who they were going to ask to dance. Me, I didn't. I just stood back and hid in the shadows. No girls would want to dance with me, after all I heard that the girl who I've been crushing on thinks I look like a sheep. Great, thanks for that one Mello.<p>

I wish girls didn't see me as some weird boy. They usually never got to know me, and then I'd get my feelings hurt. Those girls were missing out on something special, but of course they didn't have the brains to realize it.

"Uhm…excuse me?" I heard a tiny voice call. I turned my head a little and saw a girl. She wore a strapless pastel pink dress, had on white flip flops, and her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. Either she was going to ask if she could stand where I was, or what time it was. The latter wouldn't be any good because I didn't have a watch.

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly. I have seen this girl before, but I never really talked to her. She was a sweet girl and I wished that I could've talked to her more.

"Uhm…well…I was wondering…if…perhaps…" All of a sudden Light Yagami, a more higher status fellow, waltzed over and wrapped his arm around the girl.

"Rachel, why are you talking to the school sheep? I mean really, he's so boring. They're gonna play a slow song, so come dance with me." Light smirked at me. It was as if Light knew what she wanted to ask and he stopped her. I looked down at my white converse sneakers and then back at the girl.

"It's fine." I said emotionless. I didn't know the girl that well, so why would I dance with her? She seemed more content with Light, and many girls at this school would die to be where she was. "I'm gonna go stand over there." I awkwardly left the situation and stood in the corner. Something inside me felt…sad. Maybe I wanted to dance with her, but than how come I wanted to dance with Misa more?

"Yeah! Go sit in your corner sheep!" Light hollered with his arm still draped over her. I glanced over to Misa who was laughing with her friends at what Light had just said to me. I felt as if i was being poked with needles on the back of my neck. For once I was thankful that it was dark inside the gym. I didn't want anyone to see my face.

I watched the girl dance with Light. She chuckled, smile, and seemed relaxed, but when she looked over at me her smile faded. I turned away and blushed. Why did this seem like such a big deal? I let my eyes wander back over to her and she was smiling at me.

Something inside me wanted to go over and ask her to dance, but she was dancing with Light. If I tried to take Light's girl than he'd for sure beat me up. Was it worth it to go over and ask to dance and get beat up by Light later? Yes! It 100% was worth it.

The current slow song ended and another one came on. Light took her by her hands and pulled her close, but she tried to pull away. I stopped walking and watched everything unfold. Maybe I should've paid more attention to her, but I never really knew who she was. My awkwardness wasn't one that made people come up to me begging to talk to me or dance with me, so it shocked me when this girl came up to me. Everything would've been perfect but that stupid snobby Light had to ruin it. I could care less what Light thinks of me now, all I want is a chance to dance with her.

"Hey, sheep, run back with your heard." Light hollered. Everyone around him laughed, but the girl. I looked down at the ground and then back at him. My eyes landed on Rachel, and I smiled. She returned it and I could feel my hands get wet. I didn't say a single word. Why should I? Light doesn't deserve any of the air I breathe, she does. I continued to walk closer to her and I stood right next to her.

"Rachel?" I said softly.

"Hey, sheet I said get the hell away from us!" Light interrupted.

"Yes?" she answered. I scratched the back of my neck and looked around. All eyes were on me as if I were a celebrity, but all I wanted to do was dance with this girl. She approached me wanting to share a dance, but Light had to be an ass.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked looking at my hands and then at her.

"What the fuck? You, you think you're gonna dance with her? Yeah, dream on buddy, she ain't gonna–"

"Of course." She grabbed my hand and led me over to the corner where I had been standing. The song was soft, deep, and the melody made me feel funny. It was a feeling I had never felt before, deep down in my tummy, and I was enjoying every bit of it.

"Really? Really? Fuck this!" Light stormed out of the gym with anger. I couldn't help but chuckle and I turned towards her. I wasn't sure how to slow dance.

"C-Can you show me what to do?" I asked sheepishly. I made a funny there, didn't I? I'm a sheep, so I said it sheepishly. She grabbed my hands and I soon rested them on her hips, while she put her hands on my shoulders. I had a sudden urge to bring her closer, and I did. She was a little bit shorter than I was, but it wasn't that bad. I had never danced with a girl before, and I loved the feeling.

"You got it Near." She chuckled pulling me even closer. I saw Mello, Matt, L, and Mikami standing among the group of kids with their own girls, and smiling over at me. I blushed from all the eyes. "Why are you turning red?" she asked.

"What? Oh! No, I'm not turning red." I lied to her.

"Yes you are." She chuckled. Her laugh was adorable. It made me want to make her laugh a million times more. Perhaps Lidner and Gevanni could give me tips on how to make her laugh. They are my guardians after all, so they better put their brains to good use. Rachel was correct. I was blushing, but I didn't feel like admitting it.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked looking into her eyes. Her confident smile soon vanished and she became shy. She pulled me close and put her head gently on my shoulder as we listened to the song. I had the urge to pull her slim body even closer, so I obeyed my urge.

"Because I like you Near…" She whispered in my ear. "I like you a lot." I wasn't sure what to say. This girl was in all my classes, same lunches, and we took lived in the same part of town, but we never spoke. I fought my impulse to play with my snowy white hair. I wanted to keep touching her, feeling every breath she took. I felt a tiny smile curl across my face.

"Rachel," I said softly pushing her back so I could look at her. Everyone was still looking at us, and I felt a little embarrassed, but I had to say what was on my mind. "It seems you've been under my radar this entire time." I touched her cheek and I saw her eyes glisten over when my hand touched her. It was a school dance and there were teachers all around, so I couldn't kiss her. The slow song ended and we stepped apart from one another. Before I could say anything else her friends ran over and pulled her away. I slipped my hands in my pockets and chuckled to myself. Girls, jeez, gossip gets around fast, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>The dance ended at 9:30, and Gevanni was late getting me. I wasn't sure if I'd get to talk to Rachel again soon, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was her. She looked even more beautiful under the tiny moonlight.<p>

"Hi Near…" She said coyly. A tiny chuckle escaped me and I nodded my head.

"Hi."

"So, what you said before," she tapped her foot on the ground, "was that true?" I didn't know the whole dynamic for telling a her that you like her, or vice versa, but it seemed as though it took a lot of courage for her to say something. I glanced down at my white converses again and then at her sparkling face.

"I don't see any reason why it wouldn't be." Her reaction made me laugh a little, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I wanted to hear her laugh once again. "We walk semi together when going home. We don't sit that far away from each other, and during lunch I seem to see you wherever I go. Maybe it was meant to be, ya know?" I looked into her brown eyes and held her gaze.

"Near, are you saying you like me back?" she asked still unsure. All of a sudden a car pulled up and it was her mom. I took her hand and walked her over to her car, but before I did anything else, I kissed her. I wasn't even sure if I did it correctly, but our lips connected and I pulled her slim body close to mine. I could feel her breath and taste her strawberry lipgloss. I pulled away and opened up her car door.

"Have a good night Rachel." I said smiling widely. It looked as though she were in a daze. Although she did manage to put her seatbelt on and wave to me as the car drove off. I stood there with a few other boys with my hands in my pockets smiling up at the moon.


End file.
